Just Stay by My Side
by Kim Gyuna
Summary: Cinta, kenapa cinta itu menyakitkan? Kenapa cinta tak seindah yang orang-orang katakan?/ GS/ Kaisoo/ Krissoo/ maybe Chanbaek xD bad summary, mending langsung baca


Just Stay by My Side

Main Cast : D.O Kyungsoo and many more :D

Warning : GS, Typo(s), Alur cepat, OOC, Pertukaran Umur, Aneh, dll

Length : 2/3 shoot atau chapter, nggak tahu, aku labil

Pairing : Check this out aja :D

.

.

.

"D.O Kyungsoo, contohkan gerakan yang benar kepada mereka." Seketika suhu tubuh Kyungsoo panas dingin mendengar namanya di panggil, apa lagi yang memanggilnya adalah sunbaenya yang dia sukai.

Disinilah dia, di dalam ruangan yang didalamnya mungkin ada 50 orang, ruangan yang isinya penuh dengan pengurus osis, dan calon pengurus osis.

"Ah, ne sunbaenim." Ucap Kyunsoo kaku, dan dia langsung berdiri, dan menirukan bagaimana hormat yang baik dan benar.

"LIhat itu, sudut tangan 90 derajat, badan tegak, mengerti semuanya." Ucap Jongin, sunbae Kyungsoo.

"Kembali ke tempat dudukmu D.O Kyungsoo." Perintahnya kembali-Kim Jong In-

"Ne, kamsahamnisa sunbae." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat duduknya, dan mereka kembali duduk dengan tegak.

"Biasa saja Kyungsoo, tidak usah tegang begitu kalau disuruh maju kedepan." Ucap Chanyeol . Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mampu tersenyum malu.

'Dari 30 orang hoobae di dalam sini, kenapa harus namaku yang dia panggil, memangnya namaku saja yang dia hafal.' Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam diam.

Dan para sunbae kembali menjelaskan tentang kepanitiaan yang akan mereka hadapi kali ini.

.

.

.

Kim Jong In, pria dengan wajah rupawan, pintar, cerdas, kaya. Dia sosok sempurna di mata semua wanita, termasuk Kyungsoo. Tapi satu yang kurang darinya, hatinya dingin. Pria yang langsung Kyungsoo sukai saat pertama kali dia melihat namja itu, saat dia memperkenalkan ekskulnya. Awalnya Kyungsoo tak terlalu tertarik dengan namja itu, tapi akibat beberapa kali bertemu saat di luar sekolah-tepatnya mereka bertetangga- Kyungsoo mulai mencari tahu tentang Jongin, dan jatuh kedalam pesona namnaj itu.

"Aku benci sifatnya yang itu." Adu Kyungsoo terhadap teman satu ekskulnya sekaligus organisasinya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Haha, kau ini. Kau tahu tidak, diantara semua sunbae kita. Hanya dia yang memanggil namamu lengkap. Astaga, memangnya kau tak punya panggilan apa." Baekhyun akan tertawa sangat lebar jika sudah berhubangan dengan membully Kyungsoo. Termasuk saat ini.

"Ya! Aku juga tidak tahu, dia selalu seperti itu, didalam ekskul kita saja dia seperti itu." Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi.

"Tapi kau suka kan? Kau satu-satu hoobae yeoja yang selalu dia tunjuk dalam keperacayaan."

Itu benar, sejauh ini, Jongin selalu memberikan intruksi kepada Kyungsoo. Jika calon pengurus osis belum datang, orang pertama yang akan dia hubungi adalah Kyungsoo.

"Ah, mungkin dia menganggapku adiknya." Kyungsoo menghela nafas, selalu saja dia galau akibat sunbaenya yang satu itu. Bahkan rasa sukanya kepada sunbaenya itu sudah sering ia perlihatkan, tapi tentu saja tidak secara langsung.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Baekhyun, "Apa aku harus move on?"

"Mwo? Itu bullshit Kyung. Kau selalu mengakatakannya, and you never do that." Jelas Bekhyun.

Lagi, lagi Baekhyun benar, Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Ah, aku benci membahasnya. Mari kita turun nona eyeliner. Aku bosan disini. Lebih baik kita di kantin memesan makanan atau di perpustakaan membaca buku? Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo sangat frustasi berada di ruangan musik ini, dia sangat membenci ketika dirinya harus kembali galau hanya karena masalah namja. Hello, ini 2014, dan wajahnya tidaklah buruk.

"Arrata, pasti kau benci disini, ppaliwa kita pergi." Baekhyun merangkul tangan Kyungsoo untuk pergi dari ruangan itu, dan baru beberapa langkah mereka melangkah, mereka kembali di kejutkan dengan suara hanphone Kyungsoo.

"Mian, aku lupa mematikan suaranya, hehe." Kyungsoo membuka handphonenya dan mendapatkan sebuah sms dari ekskul lainnya, ekskul kebersihan sekolah.

"Cih, aku lagi yang menghumas siswa kelas X dan XI? Mereka pada kemana semua sih." Kyungsoo emosi sendiri membaca pesan tersebut.

"Waeyo? Kau disuruh humas lagi oleh ekskul tabumu itu?" Baekhyun sedikit menyindir Kyungsoo, yeoja itu terlalu polos dan pandai bicara dalam satu karakter, membuatnya menjadi sasaran utama yang wajib di jadikan anggota kebersihan lingkungan dan sekolah mereka.

Stop! Jangan negative thinking dulu. Kyungsoo tidak pernah memegang sapu dan kain pel seperti orang-orang pikirkan ketika ia menyebut ekskul keduanya itu, tentu sekolah mahal ini sudah memiliki tukang sapu. Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya direkrut untuk menghimbau para siswa untuk mengikuti seminar ini dan itu tentang penyuluhan kebersihan kelas yang di adakan sekolah mereka.

"Ne, aku membenci hal ini. Dan aku harus rela kehilangan kelas geografi lagi. Izinkan aku nona Byun. Pai pai." Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan ruangan musik ini, dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai merinding dengan ruangan tersebut.

"Ya! Setidaknya kita harus bersama keluar dari ruangan ini." Teriak Baekhyun sambil mengejar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, kami akhiri dengan." Kyungsoo tampak member kode kepada teman-temannya yang lain dan mereka semua menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Selamat siang.." Ucap mereka serempak. Ini adalah kelas terakhir sekaligus kelas sunbae tercintanya, Kim Jongin.

Mereka berempat-Kyungsoo, Sulli, Kristal, dan Suzy- berterima kasih atas izin dari guru yang mengajar di kelas terkutuk ini-menurut mereka berempat- dikarenakan selama mereka berbicara ada saja sunbae yang bertanya, dan akhirnya pertanyaan mereka di redam oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo tak percaya Jongin melakukannya, tapi ia kembali berfikir positif mungkin Jongin hanya membantunya atas dasar sunbae hoobae.

"Aku benci masuk kelas itu." Cibir Sulli

"Aku senang masuk kelas itu, kau lihat tadi? Jongin oppa membela kita, ya walaupun mereka menegur teman-temannya pada saat Kyungsoo mulai berbicara, tapi aku tetap senang." Ucap Krystal kegirangan.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo duluan, ne. Kami mau melapor dulu sama ketua kita yang super galak itu." Jelas Suzy.

"Ah, baiklah, kami juga mau pergi ke kantin, kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Suzy, Kyungsoo." Sulli berpamitan kepada mereka. "Krystal, jangan gila sebelum waktunya pabbo." Sulli menjitak kepala Krystal dan mendahuluinya berjalan.

"Ya. Sakit tahu, aku duluan ya, pai." Krystal berlari mengerjar jalan Sulli yang seperti hantu tersebut.

Suzy dan Kyungsoo saling menatap dan kemudian mengendikkan bahu mereka.

"Aku yakin, kau tadi speechless ketika dia menghentikan kegaduhan di dalam kelas itu. Sama seperti ketika dia mengelap keringatmu, lalu saat kau di dorong oleh sunbae yang lainnya ketika kita seleksi di OSIS dan dia menarik tanganmu." Kyungsoo melirik sahabatnya yang satu ini,

'Astaga, yeoja ini peka sekali tuhan.'

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau, dan kau tahu akukan, kau tak mungkin bisa mengelabui sahabatmu yang satu ini kan, aku tidak bodoh Kyung." Suzy berhenti berjalan, dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, mungkin dia ada rasa kepadamu." Ujar Suzy sambil menatap temannya tersebut.

"Mwo? Kau bergurau Suzy-ah, dia tak mungkin memiliki rasa kepadaku. Dia belum move on dari yeoja yang dia sukai, yang sekarang di Busan." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil menunduk, tersirat kesedihan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Aigoo, arra. Kita tidak usah membahas ini lagi, yang ada aku dibunuh Baekhyun kalau membuatmu sedih. Haha, ayo cepat." Suzy menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Sedangkan si pemilik tangan berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, pikirannya kembali di hari itu, hari dimana dia ditolong oleh sunbae kesayangannya itu.

FLASHBACK On

Kyungsoo terpaksa maju kedepan akibat perbuatannya yang menurutnya tidak fatal, saat menulis, mereka diwajibkan menulis dalam keadaan tenang dan badan tegak. Dan jika ingin melakukan sesuatu wajib intrupsi terlebih dahulu.

"Kalian tak pantas berada di organisasi ini." Ucap ketua pelaksana kegiatan seleksi ini

"Atas dasar apa anda mengatakannya Seohyun-ssi, mereka baru mencoba sekali. Ini baru hari pertama mereka melakukannya. Mereka masih memiliki kesempatan." Bela ketua OSIS SMA kami ini, Kim Jongin, dia merupakan peninjau dalam kegiatan ini.

"Tapi kamu harus lihat bagaimana sikap mereka, sangat tidak menghargai apa yang kita berikan kepada mereka." Jelas yang lain. Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya hanya mampu menonton kejadian tersebut. Hingga aksi yang menurutunya kekanak-kanakan harus terjadi, dorong-dorongan. Kenapa dia harus sial dan menjadi korban dorongan para sunbae yang menyebalkan ini? Kasihan kau D.O Kyungsoo.

"Kamu berdiri." Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo, pertama kali Kyungsoo jatuh, dia berdiri sendiri, kedua kalinya Kyungsoo terjatuh, Jongin marah kepada orang yang mendorongnya, Jongin bilang 'Dia perempuan dan tak sepantasnya seorang sunbae melakukan hal itu kepada Kyungsoo.' Dan ketiga kali Kyungsoo terjatuh-saat itu- Dia akhirnya dibantu oleh sunbae tercintanya itu.

Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangannya dan berdiri kembali, suasananya ruangan itu benar-benar seperti kapal pecah sekarang, berisik, panas akibat karbon dioksida yang keluar dari penapasan orang yang berada di dalamnya, dan benda benda yang dilemparkan kesana kemari. Ini persis seperti drama, Kyungsoo sudah pasti tahu itu. Berarti hal tadi juga drama? Miris sekali Kyungsoo, padahal kau sudah bahagia tadi.

Tiba-tiba Kim Jongin datang dan mengelap keringat Kyungsoo dengan tidak elitnya menggunakan kertas, bekas orang lain pula. Benar-benar, Kyunsoo sudah mengisyaratkan agar dia saja yang melakukannya, tapi Jongin tak mengizinkannya, 'Diam saja' itu yang keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Jongin.

FLASHBACK Off

"Kau melamun sambil berjalan, eoh?" Suzy speechless sendiri melihatnya

"Ya! Ani. Aku hanya bingung."

"Kau membohongiku lagi, ini bulan keberapa kau menyukainya? 11 eh? Sabar sekali kau ini."

"Suzy-ah, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Move onkah?"

"Terserah padamu Kyung, itu hakmu. Mencintai juga hak setiap manusia sayang." Ucap Suzy sambil mengetuk pintu ruangan ekskul mereka.

"Masuk." Ucap orang di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Eh, Suzy dan Kyungsoo." Ujar orang tersebut kegirangan, tentu saja girang, dia kedatangan bintang emas.

"Kami telah selesai melakukan humas ke kelas X dan XI. Apa kami boleh kembali ke kelas?" Ujar Suzy dan diagukki oleh Kyungsoo.

"Boleh." Ucap Kris, sunbae sekaligus sahabat Suzy dan Kyungsoo tentunya, "Tapi D.O Kyungsoo kau tinggal disini sebentar ne, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, dan aku telah mengizinkanmu dengan gurumu." Jelas Kris panjang lebar.

"Baiklah." Ujar Kyungsoo, dan saat itu juga Suzy melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak pergi.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku sunbae?" Ujar Kyungsoo ketika ia duduk di kursi yang langsung berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Kau tahu, 1 bulan lagi akan ada seminar nasional yang kebetulan di adakan di sekolah kita, dan aku ingin kau membantuku dalam mendekor ruangan bersamaku."

"Hanya kita berdua?" Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit kaget

"Ya! Sopanlah kepadaku, bagaimanapun aku sunbaemu Kyung."

"Arra, hanya kita berdua sunbae?" Kyungsoo menekankan kata sunbae.

"Haha, kau tak terbiasa menggunakannya, ya jangan digunakan. Panggil saja seperti biasa Kyung, Oppa Kris." Kris mengedipkan matanya, sedangkan Kyungsoo tertawa geli.

"Kau menjijikkan oppa. Ini disekolah, berbeda dengan dirumah." Ya, Kris ada sepupu jauh Kyungsoo, Kris merupakan saudara dari saudara ibu Kyungsoo, sulit dimengerti bukan, itu makanya dibilang saudara jauh.

"Ya, kita yang bertugas dalam memilih barang-barang apa saja yang dibutuhkan dalam seminar nasional itu Kyung, sedangkan yang menyusun bukan kita, jadi tenang saja, ne."

"Ah, arra." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana setuju?" Tawar Kris lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi kau juga harus membantuku mengerjakan tugasku."

"Kau itu pintar, kenapa meminta bantuan orang biasa sepertiku." Kris merendah.

"Kau lagi-lagi membuat aku geli oppa, kau itu suka sekali merendah. Aku tahu kau juara umum ya." Kyungsoo jengkel sendiri melihatnya.

"Haha, baiklah. Aku janji. Nah, kembali ke kelasmu princess." Kris mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Kyungsoo membenarkan rambutnya dan meninggalkan Kris yang tertawa bahagia.

.

.

.

"Kyung, tahu tidak. Aku baru buka path, dan kau tahu? Jongin sunbae sedang berada di mall bersama temannya yang di Busan itu. Ngapain coba yeoja itu datang, menyebalkan sekali." Baekhyun marah-marah tak jelas ketika menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat di layar smartphonenya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau yang sewot. Biarkan saja dia begitu. Memangnya apa urusannya denganku." Ujar Kyungsoo pura-pura acuh, dia kembali mengarahkan kefokusannya kepada laptopnya, dia kembali melanjutkan tugasnya yang tadi siang di berikan oleh Kangin Seonsaengnim.

"Serius tidak peduli?" Ujar Baekhyun kembali.

"Serius, hey, kenapa jadi aku sendiri yang mengerjakan tugas ini? Ini juga tugasmu Byun. Kerjakan, jemari lentikku sudah lelah dengan keyboard laptop ini. Kerjakan!" Kyungsoo kembali memarahi Baekhyun yang dari tadi asyik-asyikan terhadap sosial medianya. Yang benar saja, dari tadi Kyungsoo yang mengerjakan tugas mereka, sedangkan Baekhyun asyik berselca ria, mempost foto-fotonya tentang kerja kelompok. Padahal yang mengerjakan cuman Kyungsoo.

"Ah, mian. Aku baru ingat kau kerumahku untuk mengerjakan tugas Kyung. Hehe." Baekhyun melakukan peace ria di depan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak peduli Byun Baekhyun. Kerjakan ini sekarang!" Kyungsoo berteriak-teriak tidak jelas kepada Baekhyun.

"Arra, jangan teriak-teriak juga. Kau mau aku tuli? Kalau aku tuli tidak ada lagi yang akan mendengarkan curhatan jelekmu itu, tahu?" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bertukar posisi, sekarang posisi terbalik. Kyungsoo yang tertawa-tawa karena melihat video-vidio yang aneh di instagram, sedangkan Baekhyun yang mengendus kesal.

"Kyungsoo, diam!" Baekhyun berteriak tidak jelas, dan teriakannya mampu membuat seorang D.O Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Mian." Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang ketakutan dengan Baekhyun.

Beberapa saat setelah insiden teriak-teriakan tak jelas, eomma Baekhyun masuk dan mengantarkan biscuit dan minuman kepada mereka berdua,

"Anak-anak ini ada makanan. Dimakan ya. Terutama kau Kyungsoo, kau terlalu kurus sekarang. Padahal kau dulu gembul sayang, haha." Ibu Baekhyun benar-benar tertawa kegirangan setelah membully Kyungsoo.

"Ajumma…. Aku tidak kurusan, aku malah semakin gemuk. Bibi mau lihat aku seperti babi berjalan ya?" Kyungsoo mengkerucutkan bibirnya, tanda ia kesal.

"Haha, mian. Bibi hanya bercanda sayang, tapi kau harus makan. Ingat, kau punya penyakit maag. Kau mau eommamu datang dan membawa kampak kerumah ajumma."

"Hehe, itu tak mungkin ajumma. Eomma adalah wanita berhati salju. Tak mungkin melakukan itu."

"Haha, baiklah, belajar yang rajin ya. Hey, nona Byun, tumben kau yang mengerjakan tugas kelompok kalian? Biasanya kau kan malas. Haha." Benar-benar ibu Baekhyun ini, sama persis dengan anaknya.

"Eomma…. Kenapa tega sekali sih, ih, kesel…." Baekhyun marah-marah tak jelas kembali, dan mengundang tawa Ibunya. Kemudian ibu Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar tersebut dengan tawa yang menggema dimana-mana.

"Eommamu kenapa sih Baekhyun?"

"Molla, kumat kali." Keadaan kembali tenang.

Kyungsoo POV

"Baekkie-ah." Kyungsoo memanggil nama Baekhyun pelan, tapi tersirat kesedihan didalamnya.

"Waeyo?" Baekhyun langsung mengarahkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo, "Kau kenapa Kyung?" Tersirat nada khawatir di dalam nada bicaranya.

"Apa aku salah kalau aku ingin dekat dengannya? apakah salah kalau aku terus bertanya kepadanya?" Bulir-bulir air mataku mulai turun,

"Aku hanya ingin dia di sisiku terus, walau dia tak mencintaiku, tapi setidaknya dia harus tetap di sisiku. Aku tak pernah meminta apapun, walaupun aku dan dia harus terjebak dalam hubungan sunbae hoobae, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku takkan menganggu hubungannya dengan Luhan eonni. Aku bahagia, kalau dia bahagia. Tapi, tapi kenapa dia ingin pindah ke Jeju? Wae? Padahal disin banyak yang mencintainya termasuk aku." Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu. Kenapa ini harus terjadi kepadanya? Salah apa dia dulu, sampai harus merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini.

"Kyung, jangan menangis. Jangan pernah menangis hanya karena seorang namja, yang bahkan tak pernah menatapmu." Kyungsoo kembali menatap Baekhyun, kenapa? Kenapa harus Jongin yang aku sukai? Kenapa namja pemberi harapan palsu yang dingin itu yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Tapi, tapi kenapa dia seperti itu? Kenapa dia selalu mengingatkanku jika aku terlalu dekat dengan Myungsoo, kenapa harus dia yang mengingatkan aku jika aku salah. Kenapa harus dia yang membuatku mencintainya."

"Kyung, aku tahu, aku tahu semua hal yang pernah ia lakukan kepadamu. Dia selalu menghawatirkanmu bukan? Kau ingat saat dia menghawatirkanmu ketika lomba di ekskul kita? Dia menghawatirkanmu walaupun dia bertanya dalam nada bercanda. Kau ingat saat kau terbalik saat menyebrangi tali? Dia juga khawatir terhadapmu. Kau tahu saat kau belum makan ketika kita lomba, dia juga menghawatirkanmu. Kau tahu ketika dia melihatmu duduk berdua dengan Myungsoo, dia malah mengusik ketentrama kalian berduakan? Aku tahu, aku tahu Kyung. Tapi aku tak tahu isi hatinya. Dia pria dengan semua sifatnya yang sulit ditebak itu. Dia, dia namja yang telah mengubah sifat ceria sahabatku Kyung. Kau!" Baekhyun juga ikut menangis saat menjelaskan itu semua, sedangkan aku semakin menangis tersedu-sedu. Ini menyakitkan, serasa aku dihempaskan kedalam jurang.

"Kyung, kalau dia bukan jodohmu, kau harus bisa bangkit. Dan masalah dia yang akan pindah ke Jeju, jika itu yang terbaik maka biarkanlah dia pindah Kyung. Mungkin dia bukan yang terbaik untukmu. Ini sudah hampir 1 tahun kau mengenalnya, dan tak ada perkembangan di dalam hubungan ini, jika hanya 1 orang yang mencintai, ini bukan hubungan namanya." Baekhyun terus mengelus punggungku, sementara aku terus merenungi perkataannya.

Kyungsoo POV End

.

.

.

"Kris sunbae , maaf merepotkanmu. Kyungsoo jadi tertidur begini gara-gara kelelahan. Mian ya sunbae." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya kepada Kris yang telah memasukkan Kyungsoo kedalam mobilnya.

"Kwaenchanayo, aku itu oppanya Baek, jadi jangan merasa sungkan. Dan 1 lagi, jangan panggil aku sunbae, kau mengenalku sudah lama, dan terus memanggilku dengan embel-embel menjijikkan itu. Panggil saja oppa" Kris kembali tersenyum.

"Gomawo oppa, hati-hati di jalannya." Kris kembali tersenyum dan masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan Baekhyun segera masuk kedalam rumahnya, karena ini sudah sangat larut.

Dia memasangkan sabuk pengaman Kyungsoo, dan melihat bekas air mata.

'Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menangis. Ada apa lagi? Apakah ini tentang Jongin lagi?' Kris menghapus bekas air mata Kyungsoo, dan mengelus pipinya, membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat tak tenang. Sedangkan si pelaku tersenyum kembali kemudia menyelimutkan Kyungsoo dengan Jaketnya.

"Mimpi indah nona belo." Kris mengacak pelan rambut Kyungsoo, tanda sayangnya kepada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jongin Side

"Kim Jongin, kau darimana saja nak?" Tampak yeoja paruh baya sedang merajut pakaian perempuan yang terduduk didepan ruang tv

"Hanya keluar dengan sahabatku eomma, Luhan. Eomma ingat bukan?"

"Luhan? Oh, yeoja yang cantik itu ya, yang dulu teman sekelasmu?"

"Ne, eomma." Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, berniat mengambil minum.

"Eomma, apakah eomma melihat anak tetangga yang didepan rumah kita? Aku lihat satu harian ini dia belum pulang." Jongin menghampiri eommanya.

"Kyungsoo maksudmu?" Tanya eomma Jongin, yang disambut anggukan olehnya.

"Tadi saat keluar, dia baru pulang. Saat itu eomma berada di rumahnya."

"Eomma kerumahnya? Ngapain? Bergosip lagi ya?"

"Ya!" Eomma Jongin menjitak kepalanya pelan, "Tidak, membantu eommanya memilih pakaian bekas, untuk disumbangkan dip anti asuhan." Sedangkan si pendengar hanya ber-oh ria.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak tampak?" Tanya Jongin kemudian,

"Dia keluar lagi, dia kerumah temannya." Jongin kembali ber-oh ria.

"Tapi tumben-tumbenan kau menanyakannya? Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya Jongin?" Tebakan eomma Jongin membuatnya kalang kabut,

"A… ani. Aku hanya khawatir, karena dia hoobae kepercayaanku, kalau dia kenapa-kenapakan bahaya, aku tidak punya hoobae yang baik lagi." Jelas Jongin panjang lebar, sedangkan eommanya ber-oh ria,

"Eomma, appa mana?"

"Sudah tidur, kau saja yang kelamaan pulang." Ucap eommanya singkat.

"Lalu eomma kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Kau cerewet sekali Jongin, eomma sedang merajut baju ini, eomma ingin memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo. Kemarin dia memasakkan eomma pudding yang enak."

"Eomma lebay, baru dikasih itu udah kayak gitu." Jongin berjalan meninggalkan eommanya dan mulai menaiki tangga rumahnya.

"Dari pada dirimu, mencintai sahabat sendiri, ck." Eomma Jongin benar-benar menyebalkan. Memangnya salah dia mencintai sahabatnya, Luhan.

"Ya! Siapa yang menyukai Luhan eomma." Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Siapa yang bilang Luhan? Kau yang mengatakannya Jong. I got the point." Eomma Jongin benar-benar menyebalkan, Jongin mengdengus sebal. Dia menghentakkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Ya! Jangan seperti anak perempuan Jongin, kau itu namja." Eomma Jongin sedikit berteriak memarahinya.

"Molla." Teriak Jongin dari kamarnya.

"Dasar anak berkepribadian ganda, dirumah manja, di sekolah seperti mayat hidup." Eomma Jongin mencibir anak paling kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

Hai ^^ ini panjang banget kan? Capek tahu nulisnya, haha.

Hayoo… bagusan chapter atau gimana nih? Aku masih bingun gimana buat sifat Jongin sama Kyungie.

Ini sebagian diambil dari kisah hidupku yang asli, beberapa doing sih._.v

Oh iya, maaf ya kalo ini panjang sedangkan because of flower pendek, soalnya aku awalnya mau buat oneshoot, tapi berdasarkan kisah nyatanya, pemeran asli Kai ini orangnya unpredict banget, dan banyak yg kami laluin bersama dengan title kakak kelas dan adek zone._.

Haha, kebanyakan curhat aku ya, makasih buat yang nyempetin waktu ngebaca ff gaje ini ya ^^

Love ^^

Gyuna Kim ^^


End file.
